Hackers
by kkpuppy
Summary: what happens when Penelope has a run in with a better hacker then her?
1. Chapter 1

I finish typing the code. It is another good one, but there is something I am forgetting. I just know I have forgotten something. I look over the codes one more time, but I can't see anything that jumps out at me. I save the codes to my hard drive, and shut everything down. I need a coffee break. I head down the street to my favorite coffee place. The Grounds, they have amazing coffee here. I duck out of the rain and head inside with my head down. I love the rain, but I don't like it on my glasses; though I really don't need them. I bump into to someone. Carefully I catch her hand before she hits the ground.

"Are you alright miss?" I ask her. She has pale blonde hair, and a very colorful outfit, but gorgeous eyes. She is really flustered. I make sure she is secure on her feet before I take a step back.

"Yes thank you, that would have been a very nasty fall," she says sweetly.

"Since it was my fault would you like me to buy you another drink?" I ask her.

"You don't have to really," she begins.

"I was taught better manners than that. Come on what were you drinking?" I ask her. She blushes profusely, and comes up to the counter with me. She reorders her drink and I order mine. Even though she is intriguing I do not feel a very strong attraction to her. From the way she keeps batting her eyes I know she is very interested with me. I pay for the drinks and we sit down at a table.

"Are you sure you are alright?" I ask her.

"I will be, so what's your name?" she asks.

"My name is Gryphon. What's yours?" I ask her back.

"My name is Penelope Garcia," she tells me. I smile at her name. What a very interesting person.

"What do you do?" I ask her. I see her defenses go up.

"I work with computers," she says. I think about that for a moment.

"Sorry about that. I have to get back to work," I tell her. She looks a little sad, but nods. Penelope Garcia. That is most likely her real name. I sip my coffee as I walk up the stairs to my apartment. I make up some food in the kitchen, and turn on the television. Nothing decent is on other than the news. I relax on the couch with my food, and sip my coffee. Hmm what to do for a bit, I shrug and head back to my computer.

I turn everything on and type in my password. Once it's all warmed up, I bring up a search engine and type in Penelope Garcia. A lot comes up for her. What mainly catches my eye is that she was shot, and she works for the FBI. I think about that for a moment. She gets more interesting by the second. I hack into the FBI database, and then into her computers. I can tell the second she notices me. She is very good. I navigate around her computer systems, and leave little traps for her. I can see she is getting upset when she starts to fall into the traps. I send her an untraceable message. "Let's play again really soon sweetheart," I leave her system completely clean. I can just imagine how pissed she is.

"No!" I hear Garcia yell. I knock on her door. "What?" she snaps angrily.

"Hey baby girl it's me," I tell her.

"Sorry Derek, but I am very upset," she tells me.

"I can see that. What happened?" I ask her.

"Well my day started pretty good. I met a really good looking guy in the coffee store this morning. Then I get here and find a hacker snooping in our systems. I tried to catch them but they were better. Then sent me that and left," she says. She points to her screen and I read the taunt clearly visible. I shake my head in surprise.

"Were you able to get any info on the hacker?" I ask.

"No, they were better than I was. That is annoying," she says with a pout.

"Well tell Hotchner and Gideon and they can think of how to deal with it," I tell her.

"Will you go with me?" she asks.

"Of course I will," I tell her. We head up to the offices and I stand beside her as she tells Hotchner and Gideon.

"Was there anything that the hacker did or wanted?" Gideon asks.

"No they just wanted to play cat and mouse with me," she tells them.

"How do you know?" Hotchner asks.

"He sent me an untraceable message. It said 'let's play again soon sweetheart'" she tells them.

"So the hacker knew he was playing with you, but how?" Gideon asks in confusion.

"They are a hacker. They can get into any computer if they know what to look for. Trust me it is hard but this person is very skilled. I have never seen someone so good," she tells them.

"We'll think of something Garcia. Let us know if it happens again," Hotchner says. She nods and heads back to her room.

"Is it fun to mess with people like that?" Gideon asks.

"I don't understand anything about hackers," Hotchner says simply.

"Try to stay close to her today Derek. For once we don't have to fly off anywhere. It would troublesome if her computers got messed up while we were in the middle of a case. It is a very scary thought," Gideon says. I nod and head after Garcia.

I finish up with the codes and my phone rings. "Hello?" I answer it.

"Are those codes ready?" I hear my boss on the other end.

"Yeah I'm about to launch them. Was there anything else you wanted?" I ask her.

"No, how much do I owe you?" she asks.

"I'm estimating around two hundred and fifty dollars. Is that too steep?" I ask.

"Not at all. I will wire the funds into your bank account immediately. I click the launch button and send my new virus into the system of a phone company. That way my boss's company will do more business. She hangs up, and I check my bank account. Good the money is there. I sneak a peek at my laptop. There aren't any new messages. Guess that means no new jobs for a while. I lean back in my chair, and stretch. I think I want another cup of coffee. I shut my computers down.

"That right there is the guy I met," Garcia says excitedly. I look at the screen.

"Have you run his face to see if he has any history?" I ask.

"Of course I have, but I found nothing. Why must someone so good looking be a suspect?" she asks. I chuckle a little at that.


	2. Chapter 2 SECOND MEETING

I hear my computer start to beep. I put down my controller, and look into my room. Someone is searching for me. I hack into their computer to see who it is. I smile, because it is Penelope. I haven't seen or heard from her in a few days. I bring up her screen so I can see what she sees. So easy, I start to type in the search engine. 'What are you looking for sweetheart?' I type. She deletes it and starts to type an answer.

'I'm looking for someone' she says.

'You're digging in places you should not be digging' I tell her.

'Are you threatening me mister hacker?' she types.

'I could never threaten a girl. I'm too much of a gentleman. What do you want to know?' I ask her.

'Why would you want to help me?' she asks.

'Because I am a gentleman and you are a lady' I type.

'Why do you hack into my computers?' she asks.

'Because it is the only way I know of to contact you' I tell her.

'Should I be flattered?' she asks.

'Well I have honestly never spent so much time thinking about one lady. So I think it is a compliment' I tell her.

'I don't suppose you would tell me your name?' she asks.

'No, but I can give you my hacker name? You can call me Raven' I tell her.

'Alright, Raven, do you know anyone by the name of Gryphon?' she asks.

'No, but I can look into it if you ask me nicely' I tell her.

'Why must I ask you?' she asks.

'Because I am doing you a favor, which could get me in trouble. You should be polite and ask' I tell her.

'Can you please look into a person by the name of Gryphon?' she asks.

'Much better, I will see what I can find. Goodbye sweetheart' I tell her. I send her computer my raven virus.

Out of nowhere my entire computer screen shuts down. When I reboot everything is raven related. I sigh and shake my head at his theatrics. I did manage to track his messages to his home computer. Now I know where Raven lives. I call Hotchner with the information. They happen to be on a case close by that address.

"Thanks Garcia," Hotchner says before hanging up the phone. He looks over at me after writing something down. "Morgan, can you go to this address? Garcia just told me it is a very likely address of the hacker that messed with her computers," he tells me.

"Sure thing Hotch," I tell him. I take the address and start walking. It is literally around the corner. I knock at the door and hear a lot of loud noises.

Who on earth would be knocking at my door? I open the door, and see a very tall handsome dark skinned man. I look him up and down. "Sorry, not interested," I tell him. I try to shut the door, but then I see his gun. "Let me guess, FBI?" I ask him.

"How did you know?' he asks.

"Penelope sent you right? How is she?" I ask him.

"We need to ask you a few things about hacking into the FBI database," he tells me.

"No you don't I did it. Let me grab a few things, and I will be right with you," I tell him.

"Sir?" he asks as I hurry back into my house.

"If you don't trust me you are more than welcome to come in," I tell him. I hear him come in and close the door. I grab a duffle bag and start tossing in a bunch of clothes. I know he is watching me, but I ignore it. I unhook my laptop, and transfer the information on my hard drive to it. I place that gently on top and zip the bag shut.

"Are you ready yet?" he asks.

"Almost I just need my tooth brush and tooth paste. Really agent I don't have any weapons," I tell him. He looks at me oddly. "I suppose your right. If I can hack Penelope I must have a pretty fast mind," I say more to myself than to him. I put my toiletries into a pocket on the side of my duffle bag, and grab my keys. I lock the door after we leave, and follow him down the street. He leads me to a crime scene.

"Hey Hotchner, this is the kid," the agent calls to a man in a suit. The man looks very stern and strict. He comes over and hustles me into a car. He hops into the driver's seat and we start driving.

"Why are you hacking into the FBI's database?" he asks me.

"I believe you forgot to add on the please in that sentence," I tell him simply.

"Don't play games with me punk," he says sternly.

"For starters, Hotchner, I am twenty years old. And I would rather we talk face to face than like a kid to an adult," I tell him.

"You are a kid," he says under his breath. He pulls over and practically drags me out of the car. We in a very isolated area and he looks pissed. Or is he constipated? It is really hard to tell. "What game are you trying to play?" he asks.

"No game. I wasn't brave enough to ask her number when I met her in the coffee shop. How else am I supposed to keep track of Penelope? She was very interesting. Caught my attention in a way no girl ever has," I tell him.

"Hacking in the FBI database is a felony," he tells me.

"This is the first time I have been caught so you won't find me in any system," I tell him simply.

"Want to make that a bet?" he asks.

"No because I am terrible at gambling," I tell him.

"Let me do a bit of work and call it even?" I ask.

"What are you getting on about?" he snaps.

"Obviously I am better with computers than Penelope. Ask me for help when ever you need it and I will be a good boy," I tell him.

"How can I trust you?" he asks.

"You're a profiler you know I'm being honest right now. Besides if I am working with you guys on a few cases that will allow me to talk to her on occasion," I tell him. He studies my face for a moment before nodding.

"Fine but the second you prove to be a nuisance I will arrest you immediately. Get in the car," he tells me. I do as I'm told and we drive for a few minutes. He leads me into the BAU building, and directly to Penelope. I stand there frozen. "If he doesn't help you than tell me, and he will get locked up. Exchange phone numbers and call him if you ever need help. I think it will take a few years to work off the trouble you caused," Hotchner says. He leaves me standing in the middle of the room, with her looking at me from those gorgeous eyes.


End file.
